


One Night of Fun

by Sun_rays



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_rays/pseuds/Sun_rays
Summary: This is based on events before season 2 episode 1.Eddie decides he needs a night out, so he goes to a nightclub to let loose.  Buck just so happens to have the same idea and they meet on the dance floor.  They have fun and then things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	One Night of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly and I hate proofreading so this is littered with mistakes. It's meant to be a fun little read, so I hope y'all enjoy. I legit have a crap ton of assignments due, but I wrote this instead. Please leave a kudos and comment if possible. 
> 
> (I'm working on a sterek piece, so if you're into that...stay tuned.)  
> (Also, feel free to translate my stuff to other languages. Just give me a heads up so I can check it out later cause I like seeing people interested in my stuff.)

He hears the music before anything else. Loud rhythmic melodies fill the dark streets lit only by neon lights and flickering streetlights. 

Eddie takes a deep breath and wipes his sweaty hands on his black jeans. He then pulls on his burgundy button-up, a nervous tick, and once again runs his fingers along the rolled-up sleeves.

The California weather is similar to that of Texas minus the dry heat. Cool breezes alongside the night sky make the temperature perfect for a night out. It does little, however, to quell the nerves and anticipation of stepping into an unfamiliar club.

Eddie runs a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair, steels his nerves, and reminds himself why he’s here.

Shannon had finally ended things after years of silence. In a letter, of all things, she left a note with a half-assed excuse for not coming back. The ring he had happily placed on her finger while they vowed, “til death do us part” glittered alongside the divorce papers. The part of him that was still hoping she would come back died in that instant, but another apart was relieved to finally close that door and begin anew. 

Even if she was a reason he had escaped to LA with Chris, she wasn’t high on his propriety list when he had to shoulder the weight of being a single dad, working multiple jobs, and fighting off his parents incessant nagging. LA was going to be a fresh start and Shannon’s letter marked his new life. 

So here he was now, determined to have one night of fun. One night to let loose of all the responsibilities he carried and maybe feel like that young and stupidly hopeful 18-year-old that thought all he needed was a beautiful wife and the army to live a wonderful life.

If anything, tonight was a celebration because life was looking up.

And things that were once up in the air were finally coming into view. He had a house, Christopher was healthy, and he was starting his new job as a firefighter the coming Monday. Sure, there were still details that needed to be fine-tuned, but the foundation was there for once. So, taking one Saturday night to relish the high of potentially being content was well earned.

With another deep inhale, Eddie stepped into the loud nightclub, ready for a fun night.

+++

Buck took in the atmosphere around him. Tonight, was his night to forget about Abby and party a little like Buck 1.0. This club was one he used to frequent back when he lived the Casanova lifestyle, and though he had matured after Abby, he felt like partying tonight instead of scrolling through Abby’s Instagram.

He was thankful for the part she played in helping him mature, but she had abandoned him. Buck had watched her leave and promised to wait for her, and it never occurred to him that she had made no such promises.

As weeks went by with her in foreign countries, their interactions lessened; Phone calls became shorter, texts became one-word answers, and time between contact only grew. What hurt most, however, was seeing her eyes bright and happy as she kissed a man in a post on her Instagram. 

There was no concern over Buck’s feelings. A simple “it’s over” or “don’t wait for me” would have been better than to come across the news one random afternoon. However, he refused to mope, so tonight he was momentarily taking a step back and becoming that wild party animal he once was with some restrictions, of course.

Buck made his way towards the bar. Some of the patrons looked familiar but there were also many new faces. He noted the girls looking his way and basked in the attention. He unbuttoned the top button of his dark short sleeve shirt and strode forward in that all too familiar swagger. He took a second to wink at the girls before turning his attention to the bartender.

“Two shots of tequila, please.” The Bartender nodded and set off to fulfill the order. 

As Buck looked around, his eyes caught onto a small gathering on the dancefloor. It was hard to see from the many bodies in the way, but a single person stood at the epicenter captivating everyone’s attention.

“Here you go,” the bartender announced taking his attention away from the crowd.

Buck forked over the money and quickly downed the shots. He cast his eyes back to the hyped-up crowd felt almost compelled to get closer.

As he neared, he noticed that the person at the center of attention was a man he’d never seen before. His dark hair was wet with sweat and a huge smile was plastered on his face. Buck had to admit that the guy had moves. His entire body looked to be trapped by the rhythm of the blaring music and his energy was almost tangible. Whoever this was, was living it up and the crowd was loving it.

Buck’s game plan had been to find a couple fun people to hang out with tonight and this guy was perfect. Plus, Buck had already resigned himself to no more senseless hookups, so finding a bro to hang with would be ideal.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, the man turned his glazed eyes towards Buck; the intensity of the stare was hypnotic and before he knew it, Buck was standing in front of him.

Buck’s hand shot out in front of him in greeting.

“I’m Buck.”

“Eddie.” The guy answered while shifting his drink to his other hand before taking Buck’s outstretched hand.

As their hands came together, Buck felt a rush run through his body. There was something about Eddie he couldn’t explain. It was like Buck’s body could sense Eddie’s energy and immediately began to feed off it. As if they were always supposed to meet.

Eddie smiled at Buck then pulled him into the fray of dancing people. Buck went willingly and lost himself in the moment.

As the night wore on, he and Eddie stayed side by side dancing next to each other. Somehow, they ended up drinking round after round of alcohol provided by the people around them. Pretty girls hung on their arms but soon lost interest after realizing that they both weren’t seeking anything but a fun night.

Feeling giddy and wobbly with alcohol in their system, Buck and Eddie made their way to an open seating area. They poked and prodded at each other and laughed hysterically as if they were lifelong friends.

“Okay, stop,” Eddie wheezed out between laughs as Buck tickled him, “I give up.”

Buck threw his hands up in victory and threw his arm around Eddie, dragging him closer. “What brings you around here?” Eddie questioned as he fought off Buck’s limbs.

Eddie watched as the light in Buck’s eyes dimmed for just a second before quickly being masqueraded. Fuck, he thought. If this was a sore subject, he would rather avoid bringing the mood down. “Look, Buck, you don’t-”

“No, it’s ok,” Buck spoke before Eddie could continue. “I haven’t really talked about it, but I don’t wanna keep this inside, y’know?”

Eddie nodded and signaled him to continue. “My ex who I never really considered my ex until today found someone else. Sh—she left a few months ago. Said she needed to go out and find herself and I told her I’d wait for her.” Buck looked resigned as he continued and took his time getting the words out as if speaking them hurt.

“I guess I kind of hoped she’d come back and we’d be together, but then I saw a post on her insta that ended my hope pretty quickly. She was kissing another guy, but the worst part was how happy she looked. I thought I made her happy, but I don’t think I ever made her smile like that before.”

“That’s bullshit,” Eddie spat out. “Nobody deserves to be abandoned the way you were. You weren’t even a second thought to her. And there’s nothing worse than having that little bit of hope that they’ll show up one day; it’s no way to live.”

Eddie couldn’t help but think of Shannon. He knew just how it felt to be left in the dust and constantly looking over his shoulder and at the door just waiting for them to return. He hated how every time he saw someone from behind that resembled her or sounded like her, he’d think this is it, this is the moment when she comes back. For a split second, he thought maybe he could have it all but then was quickly crushed when said person turned around but was a stranger; it was endless torture.

“It seems like you speak from experience,” Buck noted.

“Well, the reason I’m here tonight is that my wife finally ended things.

Sent me a letter with divorce papers and her wedding ring. After years of waiting for her to return, I’m finally set free, so I’m celebrating.”

“Cheers to that,” Buck said raising the half drink his hand to Eddie. 

“Salud,” Eddie cheered while clanking his drink against Bucks'. “Y’know, Buck, you and I are pretty similar. Both abandoned” Eddie said while pointing at himself and Buck, “and instead of staying home and sulking we’re out here living it up, refusing to let them take another second from us.”

“Damn straight.”

+++

A couple more drinks in and Buck was seeing double. The only thing grounding him was how close Eddie was sitting next to him. Their shoulders and thighs were pressed up against each other even though there was plenty of room to move around. But he didn’t want to move; he didn’t want to lose the way Eddie’s body felt so warm next to him.

And without realizing it, his gaze drifted to Eddie. For the first time tonight, he took notice of how Eddie looked. He looked beautiful against the glowing lights and his smile was radiant. That thought alone should have scared him, but this feeling didn’t feel scary. 

His eyes dropped from Eddie’s face to the open buttons on his shirt revealing tan skin. Never in his life had he looked at another man, but he couldn’t look away. The way his arms were squeezed by the rolled-up sleeves didn’t help either. He wanted to know how they would feel around him.

Buck audibly gulped before looking up and was met with Eddie’s glazed-over brown eyes. Without realizing it, he leaned in towards Eddie. In a moment of panic, he almost pulled away but was memorized by the way Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut, and then a pair of warm lips were on his.

A groan escaped his lips as Eddie intensified the kiss. It was like his entire body was on fire and the only thing in his head was Eddie’s name on replay. Buck cradled Eddie’s head as he chased the remnants of lime and tequila still in Eddie’s mouth. He wanted to get closer- no, needed to get closer; needed to feel all of Eddie.

Once again, as if reading his mind, Eddie’s strong arms took hold of Buck’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. Buck wasn’t small by any means and being lifted almost like nothing only fueled the burning desire in him.

Breathlessly, Buck broke the kiss but rested their foreheads against one another.

He spoke softly against Eddie’s lips just barely audible against the music, “I’ve never done with before…with another guy, I mean.”

Eddie chucked in response; his eyes filled with mirth. “Me too,” Eddie whispered while peppering kisses against Buck’s flushed cheeks, “but I don’t wanna stop.”

“Good,” Buck moaned as Eddie’s hands worked their way down from his waist to his ass and squeezed. “God, this should be weird. Why isn’t this weird?” It was insane how fast he had accepted the situation. Like everything else, he had jumped headfirst, but Eddie had been there to catch him. 

A small voice in the back of his head pulled at his consciousness reminding him about Abby but he couldn’t be bothered. Each kiss with Eddie was searing with passion, and maybe that’s what was missing in his relationship with Abby. He loved her but it never felt like this; never had he craved her so much that his body whined unabashedly the way he did with Eddie. Just one night was all it took for his heart to beat for him. It was stupid and unrealistic since they had barely talked but whatever was happening felt monumental.

“Don’t think too much. Just enjoy it.” Eddie ground his hips against Buck and any reservations he had died in that instant.

He wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, but he yearned for more contact. 

They lost time devouring each other until impatience won out. Determination propelled Buck to act rash and without thinking twice he climbed off Eddie. He took hold of his arm and pulled the other man out of his seat. Eddie’s flailed in surprise but before any words were spoken, Buck kissed him hard and demanding.

“You’re coming home with me.” He left no room for argument and Eddie gapped then nodded frantically before following Buck out.

+++

Beams of sunlight streamed in through the window and across Buck’s exposed back warming his skin. Singing birds beckoned him awake, but all he wanted to do was lose himself to the warmth beneath him. Buck’s eyes opened slowly, and he stayed like that for while appreciating the serene feeling all around. He took notice of the chest his head rested on and the steady heartbeat lulling him back to sleep. He felt a little muddled, the consequences of a night drinking. 

He stirred slightly and in return, a soft groan came from the man under him.

Arms tightened around him and for the first time, he realized that it was Eddie that was holding him almost possessively against his chest. Eddie’s nose nuzzled against the mess of curls on his head and placed a lingering kiss against Buck’s forehead.

Buck smiled as images of last night rushed into his head. He looked up and another wave of happiness rushed into his system as his eyes meet sleepy brown eyes. “Hi.”

“Morning,” Eddie whispered as he pulled Buck into a lazy kiss.

Buck lost himself in Eddie. It seemed that every time their lips touched all his worries subsided. Worries that if he was being honest, needed to be addressed.

In the current situation, they were in; they were both new to whatever this was, and a good part of Buck was hoping that last night wasn’t a fluke but perhaps the start of something.

“Breakfast?” Buck offered.

Instead of responding, Eddie reached for his phone and checked the time.

“Yeah, I got time for a quick breakfast.”

Buck took that as a good sign and got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen. After few minutes, Eddie draped himself across Buck’s back and swayed. Buck signed; he could get used to the feeling of having Eddie close.

Breakfast went by faster than Buck expected and soon, Eddie was pulling on his shoes. He had hoped they might have a conversation about what would happen next, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. What made it worse was the fact that as Eddie finished his breakfast, he became more closed off. He probably regrets it, Buck thought.

Maybe this was the better outcome. They were both new to this so maybe it was all the heat of the moment that had planted the feelings taking root in Buck’s chest. So, he hung back and watched Eddie open the front door while trying to push down the dread twisting in his stomach. 

Eddie made it out the door, but to Buck’s surprise, he stopped. Eddie ran fingers through his hair and soft words escaped his lips that Buck couldn’t make out.

“Fuck it,” Eddie announced and turn hot on his heels and in two big steps stood in front of Buck.

“Look, I know we just and last night was the best night I’ve had in years, but I—I have a son.”

The information hit Buck all at once. “I like kids,” was the only thing he could manage to say.

“Yeah?” Eddie asked with a bit of what looked like hope in his eyes.

Buck smiled. “Yeah, I love’em.”

“I don’t want whatever this is to be a one-time thing,” Eddie rushed out. “I just know that whatever I felt wasn’t normal and I’d regret it if I didn’t at least attempt to make it something more.

And I know I have a kid and that’s more than you signed up for, but if you’re ok with that then you have me, Buck.”

Eddie’s eyes sparkled with unadulterated devotion and there was no way in hell Buck would say anything but yes. Especially after bearing his feelings as bravely as he had.

“It’s more than okay, Eddie.” He didn’t waste another second pulling Eddie close and kissing any worries away. “I work tomorrow but I’m free Tuesday. Maybe we can meet up and have dinner or something.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, “Tuesday works.” 

“All right, I’ll see you Tuesday.” 

+++

Monday rolled around and Buck was beaming with excitement. All he had to do was get over his shift and then he’d spend all of Tuesday with. They’d been texting back and forth since the previous day, but Buck already missed him.

And he was beyond excited to meet Eddie’s son, Christopher.

He met up with the rest of the 118 and dove into the conversation concerning the upcoming firefighter calendar. As far a Buck was concerned, he was poised to be featured and maybe Eddie would get a kick out of seeing him as a hot firefighter.

“OK. That is a beautiful man.” Chim pointed out looking in the opposite direction of Buck.

“Where’s the lie? And I like girls,” Chimed in Hen.

Whatever they were looking at couldn’t possibly be noteworthy. Especially after seeing Eddie naked, Buck doubted anyone would come close. So, Buck turned around with half an argument on the tip of his tongue when his mouth dropped in surprise.

In front of him was none other than Eddie. And to add insult to injury, his shirt was half-way on exposing his toned abs.

A possessive part of Buck wanted to block him from prying eyes. Only he should be allowed to ogle Eddie.

“That’s Eddie Diaz. New recruit. Graduated top of his class…”

Whatever Bobby was saying was lost on deaf ears. Buck towards Eddie with purpose. There was no way this was real. Out of all the jobs and stations, Eddie was here; they were bound to meet one way or another. 

“Buck?” Eddie questioned. “What’re you,” Eddie’s words left him as he took in Buck’s uniform connecting the dots, “… you’re a fighter?”

“Yup. And so are you apparently.” Buck racked his brain with what to do next. If he was being honest with himself, all he really wanted to do was hug and kiss Eddie.

“What do you wanna do, Buck? I’m okay with whatever you decide.”

Buck took Eddie’s words thought about it. Sure, they’d just met a few days ago but every instinct in his body was telling him to just go for it.

With his resolve steady, Buck joined his and Eddie’s hands. He turned towards the team whose jaws had dropped at seeing them hold hands. But Buck hoped that Eddie realized that this was him showing Eddie that he was all in.

The 118 was like family and showing them their budding relationship meant he was serious.

“Guys, this is Eddie my—”

“Boyfriend.” Eddie finished for him squeezing Buck’s hand in support.

“You’re gay?” Chim squawked out at the same time Hen asked, “Since when?”

Buck laughed at their reactions. “I’m not sure what I am,” Buck chuckled. “All I know is that I like Eddie and this whole thing is new.” Eddie nodded.

The person who Buck was the most nervous about was Bobby. How he handled things would determine how they worked and whether or not Eddie and he would be separated.

Bobby, however, masked his surprise quickly and replaced it with a fond smile.

“I’m happy for you, kid. I’ll go get the paperwork ready.”

Buck felt utter relief at Bobby’s words, and he sees that the worry in Eddie’s shoulder had left him too. Everything was going smoothly, so Buck indulged himself by tilting Eddie’s head up and kissing him sweetly.

“We still on for Tuesday?” Asked Eddie.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos if possible.


End file.
